


steal some covers (share some skin)

by pinwheeled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, my favourite concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinwheeled/pseuds/pinwheeled
Summary: Junhui always says they were made for each other. Jihoon supposes they are.





	steal some covers (share some skin)

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a long while back and this has no plot it's just domestic junhoon

“Jihoo _ooon_ ,” Junhui drawls from down the hallway. Jihoon’s eye twitches in annoyance, fingers dancing across his keyboard in a desperate attempt to finish typing this report which he has to submit to his lecturer tomorrow.

 

The noise, however, doesn’t stop, and only gets closer and closer him, until a pair of arms wraps around his shoulders tightly, and a mop of black hair flops on the side of his head, tickling his ear lobe.

 

“Jihoon, I wanna eat, hurry finish your work.” He sighs, and tries to squeeze out of his boyfriend’s hold on him, but to no avail. “Go buy food on your own, or just order takeaway! I’m busy, Junhui.”

 

Junhui _whines_.

 

Five minutes later, Jihoon is stumbling out of the door, pulled by the sleeve of his hoodie. “It’s been so long since we’ve had a date, we should go out and eat together sometimes, you know!” Junhui smiles at him, and then at their clasped hands. Jihoon sighs defeatedly, and intertwines their fingers together. He supposes that report can wait.

 

They settle for the nearby ramen place which serves amazing soup, and Junhui is almost bouncing on his seat while waiting for their food to arrive. “Should we go somewhere later? It’s still pretty early. Maybe shopping for groceries? Then tomorrow night I can cook dinner after work.”

 

Jihoon wants to tell him that he really has a report to finish and he wants to go home, but looking into his boyfriend’s twinkling eyes, he can’t bring himself to reject. 

 

“It’d be nice if you can cook that sweet and sour pork. I miss you cooking Chinese food.”

 

Junhui beams at him, and he smiles back gently.

 

On the way to the mart, they get distracted by soft toys, and Junhui places a huge teddy bear beside Jihoon, who is wearing an unamused look. “It’s a Jihoon-sized bear! So cute, so cute.” The smaller male shakes his head, but he cracks a smile anyway, “You can buy this then, so you can stop hounding me for hugs and cuddles.” “No way! You’re much nicer to hug. And besides, don’t lie, you love my cuddles.” Jihoon supposes he does.

 

Junhui jumps from shelf to shelf, picking up and cradling different toys, while Jihoon follows behind, laughing at him. They’re both really different, but Jihoon knows exactly why they’ve stayed together for so long. Junhui is a reckless, energetic soul, his energy hardly ever fading, his eyes always twinkling with wonder and joy, and Jihoon is his anchor, steadfast and grounded. 

 

Junhui holds a puppy plush toy and turns around, waving a paw at Jihoon, and his heart soars with affection.

 

Junhui loves Jihoon with his heart on his sleeve, never afraid to show how much he adores his boyfriend, while Jihoon loves Junhui quietly, with crooked smiles and soft gazes. He feels a little guilty that he keeps postponing dates because of his busy work, especially since Junhui always seems to make time for him even though he’s equally busy with his own projects. He also feels bad that he doesn’t know how to love Junhui openly and daringly, often blushing and pushing away his boyfriend in the presence of other people. But he knows Junhui understands and he doesn’t mind a single bit.

 

They end up buying ingredients for sweet and sour pork and herbal soup, both of which Junhui cooks excellently (and Jihoon loves), and they walk back home, Junhui insisting on carrying all the bags on one side just so that he can hold Jihoon’s hand. The latter grumpily scolds him for being stubborn, but he complies anyway.

 

There isn’t one day where he doesn’t want to hold Junhui’s hand.

 

When they get home, Jihoon goes to his laptop immediately, resuming his work, and Junhui puts away all the food in the refrigerator. “Jihoon, do you want a drink? There’s some orange juice, and it’s going to expire.”

 

He nods, and before he realises that Junhui can’t actually see him, a glass of orange juice is placed a safe distance away from his laptop, and his boyfriend places a chaste kiss on his cheek, sending tingles down his spine. “I’m going to do my work in the room, come in when you’re done, okay?”

 

Jihoon only keeps his stuff and walks into their shared master bedroom a few hours later, and he expects Junhui to be asleep, but the latter is sorting out paperwork on the bed, papers and sign up forms strewn across the covers. Jihoon gives no warning as he flops onto the mattress, and rolls himself towards him, crumpling the papers beneath him. 

 

“Hey!” Junhui starts indignantly, but he’s silenced as Jihoon reaches him and pushes himself up to capture his lips. Their lips mold together as if they were made for each other, and they only break apart to catch their breaths.

 

“Jihoon, I need to finish this so that I can clear the bed to sleep.”

 

But no, Jihoon’s not having any of that. He sweeps whatever he can reach onto the floor, then he climbs onto Junhui’s lap, pushing him against the headboard, and dives in for another kiss. Junhui hums against his lips, and places his hands on Jihoon’s waist, the warmth sending Jihoon’s heart and mind into a frenzy.

 

Junhui pulls away first, and rests his forehead against Jihoon’s, breaths coming out in pants, “God, I love you so much, Jihoon.”

 

The smaller male nods, and bumps their noses together, before cupping his face and kissing Junhui on the lips again. “Love you too,” he murmurs, and he hopes that it suffices for the times that he can’t manage to say it out loud in public.

 

“You messed up all my papers, though,” Junhui sighs, “you have to make it up to me somehow.” Jihoon smirks, curling his fingers around Junhui’s bicep. “Is that so,” he muses, giving his boyfriend a playful look and biting his lip. Junhui hums and returns the lopsided smile with his own, licking the corner of his lips teasingly. He leans in to whisper into Jihoon’s ear, “It is, baby. You’re going to do the laundry tomorrow.”

 

Jihoon immediately leans away, throwing an affronted look at Junhui, who bursts out laughing. He clambers off the latter's lap and swings his legs off the bed. “I’ll help you tidy up your papers now.” “But didn’t you want to cuddle?” Junhui smiles, sliding down into the sheets and holding a corner of it up invitingly. Jihoon stares at the papers in his hands and at the empty spot on the bed beside Junhui, and after a few seconds of contemplation he sighs and drops Junhui’s papers and climbs back up onto the bed. “Ha, thought so,” Junhui huffs in laughter, and immediately wraps his long arms around the smaller male. Jihoon presses his nose into the crook of Junhui’s neck and pinches his waist, making him flinch in surprise. “You’re mean,” he whines, “you always use cuddles to threaten me.” “But you wanted to! And either way, you always give in,” Junhui counters, fingers pressing fleetingly into the soft flesh on Jihoon’s tummy, making him squirm at the ticklish feeling.

 

_It’s true_ , Jihoon thinks defeatedly, when does he _not_ give in to Junhui? How can he say no to cuddles? The world is against him. 

 

“Come on, let’s sleep” Junhui yawns, pulling the blanket up and wriggling an arm under Jihoon’s head. They both move to fit into a comfortable position, which often leaves them folded into each other’s bodies without any gap in between. Junhui always says they were made for each other. Jihoon supposes they are.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ comments/feedback are welcome and appreciated!! you're also welcome to scream at me on twitter @mingshus or ask.fm/sebeunchi


End file.
